Automobile tires are generally mounted to wheels. For appearance sake, motorists often spray the rubber tire vehicles with a protective shiny finish or coating or otherwise attempt to clean the rubber tires.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective removable shield that will prevent the wheels or wheel covers from being sprayed or covered undesirably when rubber tires mounted on the wheels are being sprayed with a protective shiny coating, washed or otherwise having liquid applied thereto. Such a shield or mask preferably should be easy to put in place and held in place and easily removed and should be available in various diameters to fit various size wheels and wheel covers.
While the prior art illustrates a number of such shields, only a few are provided with the ability to cover wheels of varying diameters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,206 discloses such a wheel rim mask or shield that includes a core that has peripheral hooked rims attachable thereto.
However, Applicant provides a number of advantages in his novel disc shaped members, including the ability to provide firm, positive support to additional rings that are provided to a basic disc so as to allow the kit to mask rims of two or more different radii.